Will you dance with me?
by Tatyana Witwicky
Summary: It was their usual routine, or so she thought, but why did this feel so different? Was this love? Implied FLW/ Butch Deloria Rated T, for safety.


So basically, just a fun song fic for shits and giggles!

Implied F!LW/ Butch Deloria

I own nothing but Cadence.

xx

The sun will shine.

xx

It had become their usual routine...

After a long day of scavenging, or looting, or saving a town from super mutants..they always came to the Brass Lantern, whiskey for Butch, Nuka-cola Quantum for Cadence.

Gob tried to not get so excited when he saw the two former Vault Dwellers, who were the only smoothskins that didn't give him shit about his appearence.

They had their own spot, over in the corner where they could have some peace from the prying eyes of the other settlers there. Anyone could tell something was there...but niether of them wanted to come forth and say it.

Her pink hair was up in it's usual messy ponytail, her eyes bright as they talked about sweet nothings...that mutt of hers at their feet.

The radio crackled to life as Three Dog howled over the broadcast, talking about the infamous Vault dweller...Little Miss 101.

Cadence would blush and turn her head away from her companion, who simply smirked in her direction, his tunnel snakes jacket off and hanging on the back of the armchair.

"Hero of the Wastes...nice ring to it."

She shushed him with a smile, taking a swig from her Quantum, her hair already morphing into the bright blue color, which made a few heads turn. She rolled her eyes as she noticed the color change.

"It'll be a while before the pink comes back."

Butch gently grabbed a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her hair. "I like it...it suits you."

Her big ember eyes crease into a smile.

She than gets this excited look on her face when she hears one of her favorite songs playing, Into each life by the Ink Spots. She had every song memorized by this point but this one seemed to really stick with her.

"Gob, can you turn it up?"

He obliged, knowing it was worth having it from Moriaty.

She bobbed her head to the music, Butch relaxing as the music flooded the room. There was something to this pre-war stuff that calmed his nerves. He quickly snapped his eyes open when she stood up and walked around the bar, singing her heart out.

She had an incredible voice.

_"Into each life some rain must fall_

_But too much, too much is falling in mine." _

He watched with wide eyes as his girl, who would avoid anything like public singing like it was the plague back in the vault, sang her heart out for the settlers.

_"Into each heart some tears must fall_

_But some day the sun will shine!"_

_Some folks can lose the blues in their hearts_

_But when I think of you another shower starts!"_

She turned to smile at him as she sang, those eyes making his heart skip a beat. What happened to his shy Science geek?

He remembered when thier class had their annual dance...it was boy asks girl. He went with Suzi, which made it awkward as hell. He didn't want to go...but Wally insisted on him taking his sister.

While everyone mingled, he snuck away...he found Cadence in the science lab, working on her latest experiment. Despite all the shit he had given her, she was excited...just to be able to show off her latest creation. It of course, exploded in her face, covering her in a pink powdery substance, staining her lab coat, and covering her glasses...he hated to admit at the time, but he found that really cute as she quickly took her glasses off, sporting tan lines...all the while smiling that incredible smile.

Now here she was, singing in a bar out in the Wasteland.

She took a bow when the song finished, her smile never leaving her face as she sat back down int he chair across from him.

"Very nice." He commented.

Cadence blushed slightly and avoided looking at him. "What did you think I was doing while I was in the lab all those times? I had to do something to pass the time while I worked on my latest creation."

Butch looked at her, she looked so different in her Wasteland attire...A black leather vest that hung to her knees, a white tank top, and heavy boots...way different.

But he still find her beautiful

A slower song started playing on the radio, he knew this one.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up, smoothed his hair back, and turned to her, holding a hand out. She looked at it in confusion before turning her gaze to him.

"Wha...?"

He smirked his usual smirk. "I believe I owe this lovely lady a dance."

She chuckled and shook her head. "You don't..." She yelped when he forcefully pulled her to her feet and dragged out in the middle of the bar, in front of everyone.

He pulled her close to him, his hands on her waist, he gestured for her to put her hands on his shoulders. She felt her face get hot as she knew that everyone in the bar was watching them.

After a few minutes, she relaxed enough to lean her head on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat, her eyes closing as she let him sway her around. Butch smiled as he rested his head on hers, inhaling the scent of her blue hair, which oddly enough smelled just like the soft drink.

They stayed like that, even after the song had long ended. She didnt' want it to end...she pulled away slightly and looked up into his eyes. She never noticed how pretty they were.

He gazed down at the girl, his blue eyes meeting the intense goldish color of hers...

"Cade...I.." He tried.

She cleared her throat as she pulled away from him, already missing his warmth. "Wow...my first dance." She said with a small laugh.

He nodded, his gaze meeting the floor. "Yeah...glad I was there to make it happen."

She nodded, her eyes not meeting his. "I'll see you back at the house." She left without saying a word. Butch sighed, his hand on the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, kid." Gob's gravely voice said behind him, making him jump. "She's a sweet girl, just not tha' observant. She'll come 'round."

He nodded. "Night, Gob."

The ghoul nodded. "Night, kid."

He hoped he was right...

xx

I love fluff, it is literally my favorite thing to write! Butch and the Lone Wanderer belong together!

Review is love!


End file.
